


Superhero! AU

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, And as a superhero, Crushing on your partner, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Green Pidgeon and Blue Lion, Identity Reveal, Injury, Lance can charm people, Monster - Freeform, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge works at an office, Same thing with Lance, Secret Identity, Shy, Since Lance crush on Pidge and Pidge crush on hero Lance, Some ladybug vibes, They have merchandise, Voltron au, super powers, superhero, superhero! AU, tender moments, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day fifteen: Superhero! AU.The title is self explanatory.





	Superhero! AU

Pidge Gunderson was on a shift at work, she worked in an office along with some other people, named Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran and Lance. Those were her closest friends at work, and in general too to be honest. But what no one knew was that she had another job, a job as a superhero.

She was Green Pigeon, a superhero that protected Earth with her power of flight, telekinesis and technology manipulation. She was a pretty big deal actually, not the brag or anything. But she sure loved her job, and her teammate. And all the Green Pigeon merchandise, yes she had an action figure. Even if her partner’s action figure sold more.

She had never learned who the Blue Lion was, just that he had a gorgeous blue uniform and the power of water, ice and the ability to charm like no one else (even if that technically wasn’t a real power). He was hot, but she couldn’t exactly say that since well, every time they let they fought for their lives, and a love confession would be a pretty bad timing. One day he would know though. One day.

As it was time for her coffee break, she saw Lance, her Cuban coworker walk up to her, smiling yet looking shy.

“Hey Pidge”, he said, looking at the ground.

“Hey Lance”, she said. Lance was one of her best friends.

“Do, you wanna do something after work? Like a date?”.

Oh no.

“I would love too, but I’m going to visit my mom. Another time though”, she said, trying to keep it cool.

She couldn’t exactly say that she crushed on Blue Lion, then she would look either like a crazy fan girl or he would find out she was Green Pigeon. But she didn’t wanna break his heart

He nodded.

“Okay… I get it”.

And so, the adults both walked back to their places, until the entire building began to shake, and there was…? Of course it was another ten stories tall monster on the street. Just what she needed, third one this week. Like couldn’t they switch to a little? Maybe throw in a super villain and a death ray or something? Was that too much to ask? Fighting the same type of monster got pretty boring.

She excused herself and ran to the bathroom to change into her uniform.

—-

“Blue!”, she screamed as she saw her fellow hero her badly hit by the monster, and thrown onto the ground. Oh god he was bleeding.

With all her anger, she used her telekinesis to lift a huge bus, and threw it on the monster like a hammer. It did the trick.

So as the day was saved, she quickly ran to Blue, who was coughing, he was barely awake. He needed a doctor, but taking him to the hospital could make people find his identity.

So she took him in his arms, and then flew to the tallest building in town.

“Blue, are you okay?”, she asked.

“Yeah I am. I can change into normal clothes and pretend to be one of the hurt civilians, but I can’t move my arms, will you help?”.

She nodded, and her heart was beating as she realized she now would find out his identity.

Her fingers shaked as they touched the blue mask, and so it was gone, leaving behind…

“Lance?”.

“You know me?”.

She nodded and removed her own mask.

“Pidge?”.

“Yes”.

They gave each other a tender kiss before Pidge put on her mask again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you to the hospital, and once you get better, I believe you wanted to go on a date”.


End file.
